


Canticle of Silence

by MagnificentMir



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Crossover, On Hiatus, will update tags if i ever update story again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentMir/pseuds/MagnificentMir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance and dance, she's speaking; Tyler is so captivated by the way her mouth moves, forms around every word, that he doesn't know what she's saying-- she's laughing and Tyler wants to hang onto every note. He feels a powerful urge to agree, to what he doesn't know, but he'll agree to anything that falls from her lips. He's so close, his mouth won't form the words-- it's getting hard to concentrate.</p><p>Dragon Age/BBS story focusing on Tyler's adventures through Thedas and his time as a Grey Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blessed are the Peacekeepers, Champions of the Just

_Blessed are they who stand before_

_The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._

_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._

**_-Benedictions 4:10_ **

 

Tyler is not a hard man to find, even in the vast corridors and large courtyards of Castle Cousland. He could usually be found practicing his swordsmanship in the training yard; he had a lot to learn and live up to if he was to follow in his brother’s footsteps in leading their soldiers. Other times he could be found somewhere on castle grounds, trying to hide from his duties and failing.

 Today he was out in the yard swinging a sword almost as tall as he in slow, graceful, powerful arcs. Sweat drips into determined blue eyes and the sun casts a golden glow to short brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Tyler didn’t realize how long he had been training until he heard a shout from behind him; Ser Gilmore was standing a few feet away, watching as Tyler gathered his thoughts about him.

 Ser Gilmore is a Highever knight and has been in service of the Cousland family for many years. He and Tyler have grown to be fast friends over the years; they train and occasionally get into trouble together. There are many reasons that could have led Gilmore to track down Tyler, but with recent circumstances, only one seems the most likely. “Your father is looking for you, and so is your mother.”

  


Tyler and Ser Gilmore went separate ways; Gilmore returning to his patrol through castle grounds and Tyler weaving through corridors and passageways, hoping to meet his father first and not run into his mother. Any business that he has with his father is far more important than any discussion about marriage or a scolding from his mother. 

He finds his father in the main hall of the castle; he’s with a broad, dark-skinned man in silver armor and dual weapons. He appears battle worn and weary from travel or the things he’s seen, who could tell. His father, the Teyrnir of Highever, noticed his entrance and wasn’t content to let Tyler sit and the shadows and observe.

 “Tyler, come over here and meet Duncan. He’s a Grey Warden.” Tyler joins them in the center of the hall, getting a better look at the man before him. The Warden looks slightly older up close, creases sit at the edge of his dark eyes; his dark beard curls slightly but there is not a bit of grey to be seen, no other sign of age. “Duncan, this is my second son.”

 “Ah yes, it’s nice to finally meet you in person. I was watching your training, you would make a fine Grey Warden.” Duncan nods towards Tyler before returning his attention back towards Teryn Cousland. Tyler couldn’t be happier at Duncan’s compliment; the Gray Wardens are some of the best fighters in Thedas.

 “I’m will not allow my son to join your order.” The Teyrn sighs, but Tyler could almost feel him radiating pride; his father loves to hear compliments towards his family. “Now, if we could continue discussing the purpose of your visit?”

 Duncan’s eyes seem to grow more weary at the question, “There is a Blight coming to Ferelden, I am hoping to gather some recruits to take with me to Ostagar.”

 The Teryn’s face pales, voice growing low and serious, “A Blight? There hasn’t been a true Blight in centuries.”

 “There has been no sign of the Archdemon, though bulk of the horde continues to press against our forces at Ostagar.”

 “I guess we have no choice but to send aid, with or without Amaranthine’s forces to join us in our march.” Teryn Cousland rubs at his eyes, exhaustion already setting in with the news, and turns towards Tyler. “Go and tell your brother to march ahead, we’ll join him as soon as the Arl of Amaranthine and his soldiers arrive.”

  


Finding his brother wasn’t hard, Tyler could easily reason out that he’d be with his family; He found his brother in his room, with his wife and son. His older brother is shorter than Tyler; dressed in lighter mail than Tyler usually wears, a shield and sword strapped to his back. Short, neat, brown hair and a rosy complexion; his most prominent feature was his eyes, dark blue which are--at this moment-- filled with such sadness and foreshadowed loneliness.

Tyler didn’t want to interrupt their moment, one of the last they may have together; war is difficult but a war against those blighted creatures would be even more so, and everyone knew it could be their last time together. Quietly, Tyler enters the room and speaks softly--hoping not to startle his brother and his family, “Scotty. Sorry to interrupt, father sent me with a message.”

His brother turns and a large grin stretches across his face, “You don’t have to be sorry, Ty. You’re family and welcome to intrude.” He turns back to his wife and places one last kiss to her red lips, a last ditch effort to console her, before speaking again, “Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well. I’m sure my little brother brings me news of our march.”

It’s not a question, but Tyler nods anyway; his mouth too dry to respond. Tyler is proud of his brother’s accomplishments and is sure in Scotty’s prowess in battle, but Darkspawn are surely a death wish. Scotty pulls Tyler into a hug before grabbing his pack, “Well, off I go! It’s a long journey south and so many Darkspawn to behead, so little time.”

Tyler follows him a few steps out Scotty’s door, before pulling his shoulders back and wishing his brother well before he lost the nerve, “Fight hard, Scotty, and don’t die.” Scotty waves his hand over his shoulder before shooting Tyler one last large, bright smile. _‘Maker, please don’t let him die.’_


	2. They Could Not Feel

_The first of the Maker's children watched across the_ _Veil_

_And grew jealous of the life_

_They could not feel, could not touch._

_In blackest envy were the_ _demons_ _born._

**_-Erudition 2:1_ **

 

Tyler couldn’t stand it anymore, having retreated to his room to sulk, pray, and hope for the best. He wants to be optimistic, but he knew the chances of his brother returning from Ostagar; Scotty is strong, but is he strong enough to face down a horde? Survive the chances of the taint?

Of course his dog would be waiting for him in his room, probably hiding in his own right from something or another; either a bath or he’d gotten into the kitchen again. His dog, Kino, is a Mabari; a wardog that is renowned throughout Ferelden. They’re smart, loyal animals who stick with their owners, rarely ever imprinting to another person after theirs has passed on.

Kino raises his head up as Tyler enters the room, giving him a short, happy sounding bark. He’s taken up a spot at the foot of Tyler’s bed, wagging his stubby tail as Tyler comes closer. Tyler scratches at Kino’s ears before flopping down beside the large dog, “Give me a minute boy and then we can go get into some trouble. That sound good?”

Kino barks in agreement.

Tyler can’t help to think about the enemy he’s soon to face. Darkspawn are monstrous creatures; some could almost appear human if it wasn’t for the sinister sneers permanently etched onto their faces, rotting flesh and their beady little eyes. Others are said to tower as high as trees with large horns and teeth, fighting with nothing but their bare hands. There are some that even mimic human magic, connected to the Fade the same way mages are; spells giving more bite to them than regular magic.

This is all just rumors, no one has seen a Darkspawn since the last Blight, more than a century ago. News from the front lines claimed that this could be no true Blight, despite the Warden Commander’s insistence. The king plans for this battle to be the last, to wipe out the remainder of the Darkspawn forces before they break free from the Wilds.

  


Kino’s whining and cold nose pressing against his cheek woke him from his thoughts, it wouldn’t change anything to dwell on matters that he couldn’t face. He heads toward his door, Kino trotting happily at his heels; there is plenty of mischief to get into at Castle Cousland and Tyler plans to enjoy every minute of it.

They snuck into the kitchens first, stealing some of the treats and biscuits that the sweet old cook has been working on and running fast when they heard the sound of her yelling. They play a few pranks on Ser Gilmore before he catches on, putting feathers in his helm and ink on his sword hilt, deciding to join them in their adventure.

The day is long and filled with distractions, perfect for Tyler. He even manages to avoid his mother’s noble entourage and no doubt another suitor she had visit. Dinner would no doubt be lively, even with the few soldiers that remained in the castle.

Even with good food, sitting through a conversation with his mother when she is in one of her moods is hard to take. All throughout dinner she asked about his plans for his future, about the possibility of heirs, ‘ _You’re a better candidate for Teyrn than your brother, Tyler. You need to think about your future.’_ She wants the best for him, in life and in wife, that much was apparent to anyone.

  


Tyler goes to bed that night with a full stomach, his concerns still nag in his mind, but sleep would come easy. His room is warm, his Mabari curled up at his feet, and a soft pillow; more than any man could ask for.

His dreams are filled with happy memories, welcoming places, and familiar voices; the sights and sounds of the castle, a dimly lit sky, and distance music fill his senses. A party, perhaps? Whatever is going on doesn’t matter, Tyler is drawn towards it anyway; the closer he gets, the louder the atmosphere becomes. More voices, the music becomes more upbeat, the smell of food joins the mix.

He arrives at the courtyard, it’s covered in lanterns and candles setting the whole place in an otherworldly glow; there’s a bard near the center, near the fountain, singing beautiful ballads of things less beautiful. Her voice is a siren’s song and her eyes are made of fire, everything draws Tyler towards the bard in an almost trance-like state.

The world shifts around him, though Tyler barely notices; there’s party guests now, pretty girls with pretty dress giggle and wave. None of these girls move towards Tyler, as he starts to look around again--looking for the bard that was right in front of him, they wait; batting their eyelashes and pouting their painted lips. They don’t interest Tyler.

The woman in Tyler’s arms interests him, they’re dancing and he doesn’t know when they started. Is she the bard from earlier? He doesn’t know. Her eyes are liquid fire, amber eyes filled with strength and power; a barely there smile on her lips is captivating, almost like she’s hiding secrets and making sure you know. Blonde hair falls into a loose knot at her shoulders, every breath he takes tastes of cinnamon.

They dance and dance, she’s speaking; Tyler is so captivated by the way her mouth moves, forms around every word, that he doesn’t know what she’s saying-- she’s laughing and Tyler wants to hang onto every note. He feels a powerful urge to agree, to what he doesn’t know, but he’ll agree to anything that falls from her lips. He’s so close, his mouth won’t form the words-- it’s getting hard to concentrate.

The music isn’t playing in the background anymore, the quiet voices that surround him almost sound like screaming. She’s trying to get Tyler’s attention again, but the screaming is getting louder; there’s something else in the background, almost like the clashing of metal--swords against shields and against swords.

  


Tyler startles awake to Kino’s frustrated growls and the sounds of yelling, the sounds of fighting. He quickly scrambles towards his wardrobe, hoping to gain at least some light leathers before the fighting get’s to him. He’ll be defenseless, but it’ll be better than his cloth sleep clothes. He gets his hands on the hilt of his two-handed sword before someone bursts through his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Story can also be found on Wattpad under the FacelessNoble. If these's anything I need to expand upon in terms of lore or anything you think I need to work on to make this story more understandable, please let me know!


End file.
